


It's not a date

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tim and Jason got up to during the events of Gagging Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Bruce/Dick

They’re not on a date.

Seriously, they’re not.

Even though Jason has his arm draped around Tim’s shoulders and they’ve been sharing the same jumbo cup of coke for a few minutes now, they’re not on a date.

Even if they are going to the movies together while Bruce and Dick try to pretend as though they aren’t having sex on every flat surface in the manor.

“We’re not on a date.” Tim feels the need to clarify as Jason leads him over to the auditorium where their movie is playing. Even though he’s in his best set of casual clothes and Jason isn’t covered in weapons…

This isn’t a date.

Jason laughs and he doesn’t quite pull Tim close as they moved further into the theater. Their bodies are close and Jason won’t stop touching Tim and-

“I know it’s not a  _date_ , Timmy,” Jason breathes as he pushes his younger brother in the direction of the high seats in the back of the room, “But unless you want to go back home and catch Daddy giving it to our big brother… This is your best bet for finishing the night without seeing them go at it.”

Tim shakes his head.

“I could have gone to the Tower with Bart or Kon,” Tim grumbles as he throws himself down into the plush bucket seats.

Jason ignores Tim’s complaints and leans back against the chair. “Shut up and watch the movie, brat,” he says without any heat as he passes Tim the popcorn. “Why don’t you act your age for once?”

“Says the guy who stuffed himself into his old Robin suit not once, but  _twice_!”

Witty banter is a little challenging, but all that matters is that Jason doesn’t think that this is a date.

So what if Tim finds himself leaning into the warmth of Jason’s larger body when the trailer’s start to run…

So what if Jason’s eyes are really,  _really_  warm whenever he glances down at Tim…

Even if Tim finds himself tilting his head up to brush his lips against Jason’s cheek in what’s definitely not a kiss…

This. Is. Not. A. Date.


End file.
